ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed Akira class starships
Talk:USS Rabin/NCC-63646 I'm confused. Both this and USS Spector give the same information. One has to be wrong. --Gvsualan 08:43, 31 May 2005 (UTC) :I personally believe this ship was in First Contact, but there's no evidence to back this up, but we do know that there were several Akira''s there. How many were in the VOY episode. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Non-''Voyager ships: One Akira, two Defiants and the Prometheus in "Message in the Bottle". Like I pointed out in "Talk:USS Rabin", there is still the matter of the barely visible registried Akira in "Tears of the Prophets". --Gvsualan 13:44, 31 May 2005 (UTC) ::From the above and the article itself it would appear this ship doesn't clearly exist. What is the basis for claiming it does? Thanks! Aholland 02:22, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :I added the article because the numbers were derived from a visual analysis of a frame of the film. The way it has been re-stated by other archivists in the article now is incorrect; i still believe that the Thunderchild and this ship are distinct, as multiple Akira class vessels appeared in that battle, one named and number Thunderchild, and this one with a different number. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:02, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::How about including an image in the article? I've found two: File: NCC63646.jpg and File: NCC63646b.jpg (NOTE: Images replaced with File:USS Thunderchild.jpg, same image as above, only the registry is much more decipherable. --Alan 01:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC)) ::that are - I think - the ship under discussion. The problem, though, is that they both are blurry enough that it looks like it could easily be NCC-63549. Or NCC-63649. Or NCC-63546. Are there any better shots that show it clearly, or something from the staff anywhere that said there was an NCC-63646? Aholland 10:54, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::I found a site here that claims it is a misreading of Thunderchild; perhaps the source of the other archivist's notation? Aholland 19:15, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :I think the pictures you uploaded do show the NCC-63549 Thunderchild. One of the websites I check for information reported seeing this registry on a different ship than the one you show (which is why I pointed out the multiple Akira''e seen in that battle). Seeing as this could be derived from different sources than a straight screencap, like a production still of the animation, or a reference possibly known by a contributing artist but not visible on film, i recommend researching further on whether this might be the case. A forum post i found Googling the registry mentioned the ship possibly as one of the other Akiras, but most of the discussion digressed away from that point, so you are right to point out that this reference hasn't been fully fleshed out. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:23, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::I was wondering if I had found the right ship or not. If that one ain't it, then I think I've exhausted my interest in seeking additional sources, since most websites I've found think it was simply a baseless rumor that just got out of hand. If you still think the ship was shown and can find a good resource (or captured frame) for citing it, have at it. I won't recommend the article for deletion or anything until you've had a chance to see what you can find. Would you think a couple of weeks or so would be enough? (At some point with no further citations for it I think we'll just have to assume it was an error and offer it up to the deletion gods.) Aholland 12:05, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::Anything new on this one? If not, I'll suggest it for deletion the next day or so. Aholland 11:46, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Talk:USS Spector If the ship was never identified in an episode, how do we know the Akira in was the ''Spector? -- Redge 15:47, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) :We probably don't - most likely it's another fan website/unofficial book/fanboy invention. Everything written on Memory Alpha about the Starships that haven't been named on screen needs to be taken with a pinch of salt. Alex Peckover 15:56, Jul 29, 2004 (CEST) ::Well, most users will be aware of the fact that information not seen onscreen is from offscreen sources, but we are trying to limit the offscreen sources to those official references of the art department (Okuda, Sternbach, CGI houses, et al.) and Fact Files generally falls under that bill since it is CGI and FX data taken from fairly direct studio sources. This ship article contains a clear disclaimer that this data was not clearly from the episode. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:24, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) A disclaimer I find a little confusing, since it is placed after Message in a Bottle being quoted as reference. Perhaps a little rephrasing? -- Redge 00:08, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) :::I'm confused. Both this and "NCC-63646" give the same information. One had to be wrong. --Gvsualan 08:43, 31 May 2005 (UTC) ::::There appears to be no canon source for this ship. The Fact Files (a notoriously inaccurate source known for simply making up "facts" when there was space to fill) is not a recognized source of data for Memory Alpha. And even the Fact Files, when mentioning a Spector used the Thunderchild registry. See also this site, which concluded that the Fact Files simply made up the name and associated registry. Does anyone have any source at all for this that ties into the shows in any respect? Aholland 11:21, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :::::I would tend to agree here. If my memory serves, the name "USS Thunderchild" can be seen on screen during First Contact with this registry. I don't think the same can be said for the USS Spector, and given they have the same registry number, it would seem to me that the Spector is in fact the Thunderchild, and the Fact Files were just making stuff up again. I think this article should be deleted, and much of its information merged with the USS Thunderchild article. --OuroborosCobra 13:45, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::::If no one else has anything to add I'll place the article up for deletion in the next couple of days. Aholland 12:58, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::If it's canonicity has not been verified, that means until it is verified, it's non-canon... meaning, it should go bye-bye. However, the info should be moved to the background section of episode the ship supposedly appears in. --From Andoria with Love 13:02, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::::A good idea; I'll do so before I place it up for deletion. Aholland 13:13, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::BTW, your memory doesn't serve you, the Thunderchild is NCC-63549 and the Spector was shown in printed matter to be NCC-65549. Just letting you know. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:16, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :::BTW II, the name of the ship may be in question but the content of the article shouldn't suffer, therefore placing it "up for deletion" would just plain be silly. Simply move it to unnamed Federation starships (or whatever we call it these days). --Alan del Beccio 13:43, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that could work, too... :P --From Andoria with Love 13:56, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::As you can see, I went ahead and merged the history for the Spector article into that of "Unnamed Federation starships", and moved its info to that page. Should we keep "USS Spector" as a redirect? --From Andoria with Love 14:05, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Dominion War Battles I think that again going through the 4 big Dominion War battles would give us knowledge of more Akiras. For example, after the scene in which the ship currently pictured is destroyed there's a shot with three other Akiras, so at least 4 were present at the First Battle of Chin'toka. Kennelly 19:56, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Possible 2nd destroyed Akira? In the First Battle of Chin'Toka, a ship that appears to be an Akira is destroyed by a warp core breach after getting barraged by Orbital Weapon Platforms, just before the USS Valley Forge is destroyed. It's in the background and not very noticeable unless you're looking for it. I'll post an image up later. TimberWolf 15:34, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Alright, I finally got a couple of images. (sorry for the shitty quality, had to pull these from a YouTube video): http://www.maj.com/gallery/TimberWolf/Other/akira1.png